


Truce

by kaci3PO



Category: The Following
Genre: 1x04 tag, 28 to Create, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some part of Jacob still doesn't believe that he gets to have this. (1x04 tag fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

Jacob lands on the bed with a thump, Emma landing on top of him to one side, Paul to the other. Their hands are warm against him, even despite the shower they just left, and some part of Jacob still doesn't believe that he gets to have this.

Emma's mouth finds his, insistent and careful, and then she finds Paul's. She kisses him hard and a little rough, completely different from the way she kisses Jacob, but watching the two people he loves most in the world make out is amazing. He has no idea where this is going, but he gets a brief flash in his mind of the two of them fucking, Emma riding Paul hard or Paul holding her down while he thrusts inside. He wonders which of them he'd be most jealous of in that situation, and then realizes all over again that he doesn't have to ask that question anymore.

Emma pulls back from Paul's mouth, grinning just a little, and then turns to Jacob.

"It's okay," she says. "I know."

Jacob meets her eyes, and then glances to Paul, but before he can ask if she means what he thinks she means, Paul's lips are on his and Jacob thinks he might just melt into the mattress.

"Are you —" he starts, and then pauses to lick his lips. He doesn't know whose saliva he's licking, Paul's or Emma's or maybe both, but the thought makes him shiver. "Are you sure this is okay?" he asks them both. "I mean —"

"You need us," Emma says at the same time Paul says, "We love you."

Jacob's breath hitches. He's known for a long time, of course he has, but Paul has never actually said it out loud before. Jacob glances at Emma to see if she's angry, but she doesn't even flinch. Jacob curls a hand around both of their necks, pulling them closer, and whispers, "I love you, too." He's said it to Emma before, but never to Paul, so he's not surprised when Paul covers Jacob's hand with his own and squeezes, but he's surprised by the force with which Emma kisses him. Not punishing, not rough, but desperate like the thought of him loving them both makes her so happy she couldn't wait another second to have her mouth on his.

He realizes belatedly that Emma has always loved Paul, even when she hated him, because this is their family. They're all they've got, and she's in charge, so of course she has to yell at him sometimes when he gets out of hand. He's Paul. Even Jacob wants to yell at him sometimes. ( _Don't think about Megan in the basement, don't think about Megan in the basement..._ ) But maybe it shouldn't be so surprising that she's happy about this new shift in the arrangement. Maybe she was just waiting for Paul to give a little so that she could give some, too.

Nobody asks Jacob how he wants to do this. They don't even ask each other, really, unless they decided before he joined them in the shower (and wow, the idea of the two of them planning out how they wanted to fuck him shouldn't be so hot but it makes his stomach flip just imagining it), but by whatever agreement, Jacob ends up on his knees, Paul's fingers inside him while he sucks at Emma's swollen clit. Her hands are tight in his hair, moving him to where she wants him and every time Paul forces a moan out of him, Emma's thighs tighten around Jacob's shoulders from the vibrations.

Jacob's mouth is positively dripping with her when Paul finally rolls a condom on and thrusts into him, and for a moment, he has to stop what he's doing to just _feel_. They hadn't done this for a couple weeks before it was finally time to bring Sarah to Joe and Jacob forgets, every single time, how it feels. It takes him a moment to remember how to breathe, how to not just shake apart right then and there, before he can return his attention to Emma.

Her thighs are quivering and he grins up at her before teasing her with two fingers. She moans and arches up against them, taking them deeper even as she grips his hair and hauls his mouth back down towards her. He doesn't mind. Jacob has always been a people pleaser.

Emma comes first, pushing Jacob's mouth away when his tongue gets to be too much, but she kisses him then, sucking the taste of herself off his tongue. He moans into her mouth, the sharp staccato sounds that Paul fucks right out of him, until she curls her hand around him, letting him fuck her fist. He comes embarrassingly quick, caught between the two of them. They're kissing when his world finally stops spinning.

It's hard to watch them from his knees, so he pushes Paul back until he's kneeling and Jacob can sit on his lap. He can watch them better from that angle, watch their tongues tangle together while he rides Paul's cock. They're so hot, unspeakably so, and he can't stop himself from leaning in, from pressing his mouth to the corners of theirs, until finally they get the idea and kiss him back. Kissing two people at once is hard and half the time they end up just taking turns, but they stay pressed together, breathing against each other, until finally Paul grips Jacob's hips and comes.

Emma's the one to recover enough to grab a towel so they can try to clean up, smirking at the two of them when she returns. Jacob laughs, a little hysterically, because she knows all his secrets now, just watched him have sex with one of them, and she's actually _smirking_ as she cleans the come off his stomach.

The bed isn't really built for three people so they have to lay on their sides, pressed together. Paul's hand rests low on Jacob's hip, his breath warm on the back of Jacob's neck, and Emma rests her head against Jacob's chest. The blanket was thrown to the floor at some point in the aftermath but Jacob feels comfortable for the first time in as long as he can remember.

He has no idea how long this truce will last, or what they're going to do about his...mental block on the whole killing thing, but it's enough to know that they're here, that they love him.

Jacob smiles to himself, and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of 28 to Create: "division vs unity" because lbr, could not be more appropriate, amirite?


End file.
